Jealousy
by Liaryn
Summary: TR\Jealousy, écrit par Hydra no Mago. Vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux d'un imbécile ? Moi, oui. Et je peux vous dire, c'est déjà difficile de le supporter, alors lui avouer ce genre de truc, c'est mission impossible. Et puis quand on voit le spécimen, ce n'est pas très rassurant. - Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de lui tourner autour ! C'est bon, on a compris que tu l'aimait bien Nora !


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Nouvelle traduction cette fois-ci sur Noragami ! Avec un Yatone très mignon ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Au passage, j'en profite pour annoncer une nouvelle fiction que je suis en train d'écrire, un three-shoot à première vue, peut-être moins. Peut-être plus ? Cette fiction s'intitulera **_Protect._** Je vous colle un résumé juste là !**

_Un Shinki est un Instrument Divin. De ce fait, c'est à lui de protéger son maître. Le passe-temps de Yukine est donc de protéger Yato de Bishamon. Cette fois-ci, il a échouer. Et c'est tout les deux qu'ils en payeront le prix._

**_Bon, je vous laisse avec la traduction ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon résumé, et n'hésitez pas à faire une critique, tant qu'elle est constructive ça aide toujours !_**

**Noragami appartient à Adachi Toka-sensei et toutes les références utilisées ici appartiennent à leur propriétaire.**  
**Auteur original : Hydra no Mago.**

* * *

Jalousie.

La jalousie est l'un de ces choses qui souillent son corps.

Elle brûle le cœur et l'esprit.

Alors, au lieu d'admirer les autres, il vaut mieux continuer à développer nos propres spécialités.

Mais ai-je ne serait-ce quelque chose qui me rende spécial ?

Est-ce que je mérite d'être à tes côtés ?

Je crois bien que non.

Et puis tu as Nora maintenant.

* * *

_Je m'appelle Yukine._

_Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment mon nom. C'est un nom qui m'a été donné par un type bizarre avec un survêtement et un foulard troué._

_J'ai quatorze ans, j'aime jouer aux jeux vidéo, les repas et vêtements chauds, les lits moelleux. Oh et, je déteste l'obscurité._

_Ai-je mentionné que je suis mort?_

_Ouais, c'est choquant._

_Je suis ce que vous les humains appellent un esprit errant. Je meurs et je me promène en ville, flotte dans l'air et je m'amuse._

_Rien de plus._

J'errais une nuit quand un dieu autoproclamé qui avait les mains moites et froides m'a attrapé, nommé « Sekki » et a fait de moi un shinki. Désolé, son shinki. Le shinki d'un dieu en survêtement inutile qui ne possède rien. Son travail se résume en trois « K »: Kitsui (difficile), Kitanai (sale) et Kiken (dangereux). Ce qui signifie qu'il risque sa vie pour faire un travail dangereux, avec un revenu maigre.

Ça craint.

Je l'ai blessé, il y a quelques temps. Il m'a donné un nom, il m'a donné une nouvelle vie et tolère mes actes. Et à l'époque, j'ai continué à lui faire du mal et j'ai refusé de changer. Après la cérémonie de purification, je me suis sentit redevable. Alors même que je l'avais blessé, il ne voulut ni me renier ni me tuer.

Il m'a gardé à ses côtés.

Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant.

J'ai ce sentiment étrange lorsque je le vois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce sentiment qui serre mon cœur dans un étau. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suppose que c'est de la jalousie. Je suis jaloux en voyant ceux de mon âge qui ont tout ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis jaloux, mais différemment. C'est plus douloureux. Plus blessant. J'ai ce sentiment aussi, parfois, quand je le vois avec Hiyori. Quand il est trop près d'elle, ou quand elle rougit quand il la touche et quand elle essaye de le cacher. Je le ressens aussi quand je le vois avec Kofuku, avec la façon avec laquelle il aime la taquiner, la façon dont elle parle affectueusement de lui, la façon dont ils unissent leurs mains en face de nous. Je suis particulièrement jaloux aussi, quand je vois Nora. Je n'aime pas quand elle lui demande de l'appeler par le nom qu'il lui a donné. Je n'aime pas quand elle dit qu'il lui appartient et qu'elle lui appartient. Je n'aime pas quand elle reste devant lui en souriant.

Et je déteste ça.

Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire quoi faire. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut car après tout, un « Dieu » fait tout ce qu'il veut, non ? Il peut voler, mentir et même tuer. Il n'aura rien à craindre et n'aura aucun remords aprè pourquoi je n'arrête pas de pleurer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ? Pourquoi j'ai encore cette sensation d'étau ? Pourquoi ça fait plus mal que la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ?! Tout ça doit cesser. Il va encore être souillé si je n'arrête pas. Je vais encore lui faire du mal. Je vais encore lui causer des problèmes. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. _S'il vous plaît, faites que ça s'arrête._ Yato vint me voir, j'étais assis sur le sol du vieux temple.

« He, Yukine. Je vais partir quelques temps. »

_Arrête._

« Je vais voir Nora. »

_Arrête maintenant._

« On doit discuter tous les deux. »

_S'il te plaît arrête. Je t'en prie._

« Je ne reviendrais pas tout de suite, alors tu pourras profiter à ma place de Kofuku et Hiyori~ ! »

_Arrête, bon sang !_

« Hey, Yukine, ça ne va pas ? »

_Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non._

Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde maintenant. Je ne veux pas le voir non plus. Je ne veux pas croiser ses yeux bleus océan. Je ne veux pas toucher ses cheveux bleu marin. Je dois résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Il le faut.

« Yukine ? Tu es malade ? Tu vas bien ? »

Ne fait pas ça. Ne met pas ta main sur mon épaule. Ne sois pas si inquiet pour moi. N'agit pas comme ma mère, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es pas plus qu'un Dieu impopulaire, et je suis juste ton shinki sans valeur. Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore être ton shinki.

Alors arrête, arrête.

« Yukine !  
\- Arrête. Ça suffit.  
\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Je me suis dépêcher d'essuyer mes larmes, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état. Il faut que je lui fasse face, c'est la seule solution. Et cette fameuse solution s'est envolée quand j'ai croisé son regard. Triste et inquiet. Pendant une seconde, j'eu l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il caresse mes cheveux et qu'il me dise que tout irait bien. Que rien ne pourrais m'arriver.

« Tu as Nora maintenant, non ? » Ai-je demandé en repoussant sa main. « Alors, va la voir elle.  
\- Yukine, qu'est-ce que tu dis-...  
\- Ou la place va voir Kofuku ! Que dirais-tu d'Hiyori ? Tu veux aller dormir chez Hiyori à ma place ?  
\- Yukine...  
\- Ou peut-être tu n'aimes pas ce genre de filles ! Peut-être que tu préfères celles aux gros seins, celles de tes rêves ! Celles que tu obtiendras lorsque tu auras ton temple ! »

J'étais énervé maintenant, peut-être même que mon visage était rouge de colère. Je serrai les poings, tremblant. Je m'élançai, empoigna son foulard et le plaqua contre un mur fermement, la tête basse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes encore de moi ? » Ai-je murmuré. « Pourquoi tu continues à venir me voir ? Pourquoi tu ne sors tout simplement pas de ma vie ?! »

J'ai senti mes poignets happés par deux mains chaudes qui m'ont tiré en avant. J'ai aussi senti le vent sur mon visage, flottant dans mes cheveux. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, une paire de lèvres rugueuses a rencontré les miennes, les pressant doucement. Je remuai à son contact. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. En fait, si. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse maintenant. Je le voulais depuis toujours. Mes poignets furent libérés de son emprise, ses mains se déplaçant le long de mes bras dans un mouvement d'apaisement. Inconsciemment, j'agrippai fermement son survêtement bleu marine, pour sentir sa douceur contre ma peau. Je le laissai approfondir le baiser, sa langue se déplaçant à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Timidement, j'amenai ma propre langue à jouer avec la sienne.

« Mmph, Yukine ...  
\- Ya-... Yato... »

Je senti une pression sur mes épaules alors qu'il se reculait, un filet de salive reliant encore nos lèvres. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, les joues rouges. J'ai continué à m'accrocher à lui, ne voulant pas qu'il disparaisse. Je baissai la tête pour cacher mes yeux des siens, si éblouissants, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Yukine, regardez-moi. S'il te plaît. » Ses doigts ont relevés mon menton légèrement, de sorte à ce que je puisse le regarder.

Ça fait mal de savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas.

« Yato, je t'aime. » Maintenant je l'ai dit. Ça te rend heureux de savoir que tu vas pouvoir écraser mes sentiments ? Tu es heureux que je sois désespéré ?!

Je senti une autre pression, chaste et douce sur mes lèvres. Je devinais son sourire niai et idiot.

« Je t'aime aussi, Yukine. »

Je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment. Et je ne le peux toujours pas, d'ailleurs. C'était comme si j'avais gagné au loto. En fait, il m'aime aussi. Et ça me rendait tellement heureux que je pourrais en pleurer.

« Vous êtes très mignon, mais pourriez-vous faire ça en dehors de mon sanctuaire ? C'est pour les étudiants, pas pour les amoureux.  
\- Tenjin-sama !  
\- Oh, vieil homme. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la fin, avec l'intervention de Tenjin-sama ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? **


End file.
